


New Year's Resolutions

by nannygirl



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Humor, Married Couple, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannygirl/pseuds/nannygirl
Summary: After the clock has struck midnight, Kitty suggest to Red that they write out their resolutions for the new year.





	New Year's Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own That ‘70s Show or any of it’s characters. I own nothing!
> 
> Author’s Note: Hi everyone! Happy New Year! Here’s my first fic of the year! It’s a short little piece that I hope you like. It was pretty fun to write and I meant to post it sooner but it got a just little longer than I thought it would. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me last year and for stopping by to check out this fic. Hope you enjoy it, thank you for stopping by to reading, please review if you can, I’d so love to hear your thoughts! Thank you for reading, hope you like, and as always, please Enjoy!
> 
> This fic was based on a prompt posted by fluff-for-you over on tumblr. Thank you!

**New Year’s Resolutions**

“Oh Red, you should go down and see what the kids are doing in the basement,” Kitty said as she entered the living from the kitchen and spotted her husband seated on the confetti covered sofa.

Red kept his eyes on the TV and his thumb on the clicker as he flipped through the channels for a third time. Nothing good was on TV—what a way to start off the new year.

“Walking in on the sight of six dumbasses loitering around in my basement, making googly eyes at each other, isn’t the way I wanna start off the new year, Kitty,” he grumbled, continuing with his channel surfing.

As she made her way to the seat beside him on the couch Kitty continued to smile, still bubbly from all the bubbly she’d drunk earlier. She wasn’t going to let Red’s foul mood spoil her New Year’s sparkle! A new year was cause for celebration and it was something that came around only once a year!

“They’re writing out their New Year’s resolutions,” she shared despite Red not showing any interested in finding out what the young adults were doing in the lower level of their house.

Her answer did make Red chuckle though, they were even bigger dumbasses than he thought.

“But they’re doing it with a new spin to it,” Kitty added on with a little giggle. “Instead of writing out their own New Year’s resolution they’re writing them for each other.”

Now she had his attention and curiosity.

“What?”

“They’re picking out resolutions for each other. Jackie explained it all to me,” she shared, preparing to retell some of that explanation to Red. “See they drew names from a hat and whoever they picked, they had to write a resolution for on that paper with the name on it. Then they’ll put the papers back in the hat and everyone will get the paper with their name on it and then have to try to follow the resolution that someone else wrote for them. They won’t know who wrote it till the end of the month. It’s like Secret Santa but with New Years,” she let out one of her famous laughs. “Oh! It’s like Secret Baby New Year!”

While Kitty laughed some more Red heaved out a sigh.

“Kitty, it’s too early in the year for any baby related talk,” he groused.

Kitty’s smile still held in place. She knew part of her husband’s grumpy mood was due to the fact that it was close to three in the morning and he was still awake. She wasn’t ready for the two of them to call it a night just yet, so she could withstand his crankiness a little longer.

“Oh Red,” she chided just slightly, “Don’t you think the kids’ resolution idea sounds like a fun idea?”

Red scowled, recognizing his wife’s tone as one that meant there was more to her question. “I think it sounds like a dumbass idea.”

“Well, I think it sounds like a fun idea, so much so that I think we should give it a try!” Kitty announced with another gleeful giggle. “What do you think?”

With wide, worried eyes, Red stared back at his wife until he suddenly looked down and stole a quick glance at his wrist watch, mocking shock when he ‘saw’ the time. “Would you look at the time? I better get off to bed…”

“Red,” Kitty’s voice stopped him from budging another inch off the sofa.

His shoulders slumped in defeat. Red knew he wouldn’t be going anywhere but he really didn’t want any part of this New Year’s resolution mix up. “Kitty, you and I both know the whole New Year’s resolution thing is crap,” he said rather bluntly. “No one ever follows through with them, hell they’re lucky if they don’t give up on them during the first week of the year. We’re both guilty of that.”

“Now, I’m saying we’re not,” replied Kitty, after all she knew Red had a point. “But that was in the past, Red, and this is the _New_ Year. It’s _new_. And we’ll be making our resolutions in a _new_ way. It could be different, it could have _new_ results.”

The frown that remained furrowed on Red’s forehead made it clear that he had not been convinced.

“You see that’s another thing,” he started to say, “That whole resolution exchange thing has got the kettlehead’s name all over it. It’s a recipe for disaster, Kitty. If we do it, we’re already gonna know who’s writing our resolution. And there’s no way I’m exchanging with those dumbasses in the basement.”

He made sure to add in that statement before Kitty could bring up the idea, who knew what kind of resolution those morons would come up for him.

Kitty moved her head up and down as she took in her partner’s concerns. “Okay, well, we’ll compromise. We won’t write each other’s resolution. We’ll come up with our own goals for the year, but we’ll still write it out. Writing your goal down on paper is the first step towards achieving that goal,” she shared the helpful tip Cosmo had given in last month’s issue. “So, we’ll write out our resolutions and share them with each and most importantly we support each other and our resolutions tonight and throughout the year.”

“How about I nix the writing of my resolution and give you double my support on your resolution throughout the year?” offered Red, giving her one of his charming smile for good measure but when she looked back at him with a straight face, he knew it was a lost cause. He heaved out a sigh, “Fine. Let’s do this before I change my mind.”

“Oh, yay!” Kitty took a moment to cheer and clap her hands happily.

She then jumped out of her seat and dashed over to the shelves at the corner of the room. The last cubby of the bookshelf closest to the stairs, held various items including sheets of stationary and a cup of pens. Kitty grabbed two of each and hurried back to where Red was sitting.

“Kitty, do I really have to do this?” he asked, taking the sheet of paper Kitty was handing him.

“Yes, you do, unless you want to start off the New Year by sleeping on the couch.”

Red held out an open palm, “Give me a damn pen.”

Giving out a light giggle, Kitty placed the writing utensil in Red’s hand before settling back into her spot on the sofa with her own tools ready in hand.

“Okay, now we’ll take a few minutes to write our resolutions on here and then after we’ve done that we’ll read them to each other,” she shared the plan that she was obviously still very excited about. “And when we hear each other’s resolutions we’ll be supportive and maybe even give some suggestion on how the other can achieve their resolution. Okay?”

Kitty wasn’t sure if Red had heard a word she had said. He was just sitting there looking down at the paper in front of him. When he did speak, she still wasn’t sure if he had been listening or not.

“I don’t have a resolution to write on here,” he said.

“We’ll now is a good time to think of one,” came Kitty’s answer. “And you don’t have to pick just one you can make a list of all the things you want to do and achieve this year and I will support you and each and every one of your goals.”

A soft smile crept onto Red’s lips. Knowing he had his wife’s love and support in this made this damn thing worth it…if only he could come up with something to write!

Several moments passed but Red continued to draw a blank on what to write down as his New Year’s resolution. He sat there glaring at the blank sheet of paper, as if his hardened stare might make a few words magically appear. It became even more frustrating to Red as he listened to the scratching sounds of Kitty’s pencil scribbling across her paper—she must have been writing out a whole list of resolutions and he couldn’t even think of a single one. Maybe he should have let her write out his.

“This is silly,” Red remarked, frustration clear in his gruff voice.

“Well now,” Kitty continued to work on her resolutions. “Maybe you could make your resolution to not call your wife’s ideas silly.”

Red arched an eyebrow at hearing this suggestion. It wasn’t a resolution he would have come up with himself, but it was a resolution. It wasn’t one that was too difficult either and it was certainly original. Kitty had come up with it too, so she wouldn’t be able say he hadn’t done it right.

It was nearly the perfect resolution solution, making Red pick up his pencil.

“You can only write it down if you really plan on following through with that resolution,” Kitty said, never moving her eyes off her paper as she kept making out her resolutions.

He dropped the pencil back onto the coffee table. It was back to the old drawing board.

0o0o0o

Those few minutes it was supposed to take Red and Kitty to write out their resolutions was soon coming up on an hour. Kitty had really gotten into it and even had to get some more paper from the group in the basement.

She had been gone for a while leading Red to believe that she must have stayed down there to finish her writing and probably find out what resolutions the dumbasses had gotten stuck with. He curious about it too, but not enough to get him to go down there. The only place he wanted to go was to bed; of course, he knew he couldn’t go there until he and Kitty finished this whole resolution thing.

“Okay, Red, I’ve finished my resolutions,” Kitty whisked through the swinging door just as she’d done an hour ago, only this time her smile began to wrinkle itself into a frown when she found her husband still sitting on the sofa with his New Year’s resolution paper no where in sight. “Red, where’s your paper with your New Year’s resolution, you said…”

Red held up a halting hand between them. “Relax, I’ve got it right here.”

He then proceeded to pull out a small folded piece of paper from his shirt pocket. Kitty felt more than a bit embarrassed for jumping to such a negative conclusion like that and she giggled nervously while joining Red back on the couch.

“Well, should we read them now?”

“I should’ve been in bed five hours ago, so why not?” Red said with a shrug of his shoulders, earning him another little laugh from his wife.

“Okay, well, I’ll go first. I came up with just a few more resolutions than I intended but it’s a new year, a new Kitty!” she declared, giggling again as Red grinned beside her. “Now first on my list is ‘Lose weight.’”

The smile on Red’s face faded. “Kitty, you don’t need to lose any weight…”

“Ah!” Kitty promptly interrupted his comment. “This is my list of things I think I should do to improve my life,” she firmly reminded just before a flattered little grin broke out onto her lips. “But thank you.”

“Now, some of my other resolutions are to read more books, drink a little less, exercise more, find new healthy recipes to try, and make a fifty dollar donation to a different charity each month…”

Red soon began scowling again, “Fifty dollars? Is sending us to the poor house another resolution you have on there?”

“Alright Mr. Scrooge, let’s hear the resolutions you came up with,” Kitty sounded like she was presenting him with a challenge.

However, Red wasn’t worried. “I only wrote out one resolution.”

“One resolution?” echoed Kitty, her tone much louder than his. “Red, we’ve been working on this for an hour and you could only come up with one resolution?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Red gave her a grin. “Think it’s a pretty good one.”

“We’ll just see about that,” she then plucked the compressed piece paper from Red’s fingers and began to unfold it, so she could read what had been written.

Kitty sent Red one more pointed stare, which was only met with his growing smirk, before she turned her attention back to the sheet of paper. Slowly her stern look of warning softened into a moved expression and soon a tight-lipped smile graced her blushing face.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, allowing her smile to stretch as she read her husband’s New Year’s resolution aloud. “Kiss and tell Kitty that I love her more. A lot more.”

Kitty dropped her hand, as well as the paper it held, into her lap and her teary eyed smile was met with one of Red’s genuine grins, the kind he saved just for her.

“I love you, Kitty,” he told her, and her smile grew until Red leaned in to kiss it away.

As Red pulled her closer to him Kitty used her right hand to cup his cheek and deepen the kiss even more. Their first kiss of the year had been short and sweet since they’d had a living room full of people around them, but now that they were alone they were able to share a long kiss that was filled with not just passion but lots of love.

When they at last pulled apart Kitty laughed rather breathlessly. “Red Forman, I think this is going to be a very good year for you.”

Red showed his agreement with his own chuckle before leaning down to capture her lips in another kiss. After all he did have a resolution to keep.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this little piece. Again it was inspired by the prompt by fluff-for-you that said this: Person A convinces person B for them to both actually follow through on their new year’s resolutions for 2018. When they decide to share what they have, person A has a typed and alphabetized list of things to accomplish while person B has an index card with the words “Kiss person A. A lot.” 
> 
> Happy New Year once more! Hope it’s a great one! Will have some more new updates for you very soon :D
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!


End file.
